Boyfriend
by Yosenpaia
Summary: That idiot was bothering you and you made me your boyfriend for five minutes and oH MY GOD YOU ARE TOO ADORABLE. [Gerita, HumanAU carrierverse one-shot]


_**Summary: That idiot was bothering you and you made me your boyfriend for five minutes and oH MY GOD YOU ARE TOO ADORABLE.**_

 _ **Warnings: sexual harassment (?), Flirt, ooc?**_

 _ **N / A: This is based on the Carrierverse, an AU in which there are men, women and carriers, which are like omega men (? (Aka, men with feminine looks and gestures, who can have children and etc...)**_

 _ **Couple: Ludwig B. x Feliciano V. (Germany x Nor-Italy)**_

 _ **Words: 908**_

* * *

The storm had caught him in the middle of the street.

He was supposed to be staying with his brother to make the last Christmas shopping, but as he supposed he had not appeared.

"Damn it, Gilbert." He grunted under his breath, entering a nearby bar. If he was going to curse his brother he would do it with his butt dry and at ease.

He sat down at the bar, ordering a coffee with milk from the waiter and taking off his coat.

It's not like the cold really bothered him, he was German, he was used to it; But the rain was soaking wet and it wasn't a nice feeling.

A white cup was placed in front of him, along with a sugar and a spoon. The blond brought the cup to his hands, warming them.

He took a sip, repenting at the moment because of how much it burned.

In the small cafe there were a few people; An old man with his grandson, a group of young people who kept shouting and laughing, some women drinking coffees and some students with computers.

The door bell rang, and a beautiful Carrier entered quickly.

He had red-ish hair, amber eyes, pale skin, and a cute little figure, totally adorable.

He released his breath on his thin hands and shook his head, with drops of water falling from his hair.

At the same time he was taking off his coat, the men who had been laughing cheered him, shouting obscenities.

The Carrier frowned, approaching the bar. More specifically, next to Ludwig.

One of the annoying boys came up laughing behind him, his friends cheering him on.

The Carrier sat on the stool on his side, begging for a cup of coffee, ignoring the stalker.

"Hey," he called, putting his disgusting hand on his shoulder. "You have a nice ass, why do not you come with my friends, carrier?"

The man just took a deep breath and looked directly at Ludwig, smiling.

"Honey, what will we do for dinner? I already bought veal, but if you feel like it, we could go out. What a relief that they let you rest for a coffee, my boss has been very heavy lately too." He conversed, looking nervously at the German.

For a moment Ludwig was stunned, would he have been wrong person or ...?

Suddenly he understood, and a smile came to his lips.

"The veal is fine, babe, although I don't mind the idea of going out to dinner. "He interlaced his fingers with those of the carrier, and looked at the man with a murderous look.

The latter, intimidated, returned with his friends, who only laughed and looked away.

When he was finally out of sight, the Carrier let go of his hand, and Ludwig surprised himself by missing the touch.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, but if I didn't I knew that this jerk wouldn't leave me alone and..." The boy apologized, being hushed up by the other.

"It doesn't matter, do not apologize, it was actually fun." He laughed. "Watch his face humiliated and frightened."

The carrier laughed the most beautiful laugh that Ludwig thought he had ever heard.

"Thank you." He placed a lock of hair behind his ear. "Feliciano Vargas, a pleasure." He held out his hand.

On a rare impulse, the German took the palm and kissed the back of it. "Ludwig Beilschmidt, the pleasure is mine."

Feliciano just blushed slightly and laughed, drinking the coffee they had just given him.

Ludwig could learn that Feliciano loved animals, he was an artist, his favorite color was blue, and he had two brothers. And a very important thing, he was single and had preference for tall, blond, blue-eyed and German men.

Well, he didn't say that, but the way he looked at Ludwig and how he bit his lip or played with his hair betrayed him.

When he finally realized the ten missed calls Gilbert cursed to himself and smiled at the Italian (yes, he had also learned thet in his talk) and apologized.

"Oh, never mind, I really should go, too." He nodded. He took his cell phone from his bag. "I really liked our talk, and could you give me your phone?" He inclined his head slightly.

"How could I deny that?" She said and did, gave him his number and signed it, sending a message to confirm it.

They came out of the bar together, laughing and smiling, the typical smiles of "I just met you, but I think I've fallen in love with you."

They said goodbye with Ludwig giving him another kiss in the hand and Feliciano winking at him.

When Ludwig came home, cold, soaked, and being shouted by his brother for _"where he had gone"_ no one could take the smile off his face.

Much less after that message of _"Same place, next Thursday?"_

Ludwig only hoped that this time there would be no stalker to pretend to be in love.


End file.
